


Ночной гость

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dark, M/M, Mysticism, Other, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: В Азкабане Люциуса преследует неизвестная тварь…





	Ночной гость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2012 на дайрях, для команды ГП на четвертый левел.  
Осторожно - тентакли!  
Благодарность:Замечательной бете Umbridge

В камере Азкабана темно и холодно даже в летний июльский полдень, хотя далеко не так как сейчас — в безлунную октябрьскую ночь. Студеный мокрый воздух обволакивает ноги, забирается под робу, тянется добраться до сердца, чтобы остановить его навсегда. Единственное спасение — свернуться калачиком под тонким вонючим одеялом и пытаться собственным дыханием отогреть озябшие руки. Лучше бы было уснуть, во сне не так ощущается гуляющий по камере холодный ветер, но спать нельзя. Никак нельзя.

Люциус с ногами забрался на кушетку и сжался под одеялом в углу, не отрывая взгляда от маленького зарешеченного окна под самым потолком. В темноте его не видно, но Люциус все равно смотрит туда, надеясь разглядеть хоть какое-то движение во мраке. Раньше не получалось, но может сегодня все будет иначе: он сможет увидеть скользящую мимо тень и… Что и? Остановить тварь он не мог. Кричать? Бесполезно. Охрана давно привыкла к крикам сумасшедших узников. Он и сам к ним уже привык. Он даже не был до конца уверен, что тварь появляется из окна, но откуда-то же она приходит? Не из дырки же в полу, заменяющей туалет? Люциуса передергивает.

Становится холодней и как будто темнее. Люциус кутается в одеяло и поджимает ноги. По спине ползут мурашки, сердце бьется быстрее, он начинает дрожать, и эта дрожь не имеет ничего общего с холодом. От стыдного предвкушения поджимаются пальцы на ногах, в горле пересыхает. Уже скоро… Взгляд Люциуса мечется по комнате. В нос бьет запах пыли, гари и подгнивших цветов. Тварь уже где-то тут, если прислушаться — можно, наверное, ее услышать. Люциус перестает дышать, сердце бухает в горле, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не стучать зубами. Запах усиливается, Люциус вздрагивает, когда холодное и скользкое заползает на его шею, касается лица, а потом просачивается под робу, обволакивая спину и грудь.

Раньше он пытался убежать, метался по камере, рвал на себе одежду, чтобы добраться до твари, но она выскальзывала из рук, забиралась в нос, рот, сжимала шею, так что перед глазами темнело от нехватки воздуха. Когда он падал на пол, едва не теряя сознания, та слегка отпускала его, позволяла дышать, а сама приступала к делу. Она приходила к нему питаться.

Ледяное дыхание касается лица, холодные кольца сдавливают шею — не слишком сильно, ведь Люциус не сопротивляется. Что-то похожее на человеческие пальцы гладит лоб, щеки, губы, собирая выступивший от страха пот. Действия твари можно принять за ласку, и Люциус уже привык думать, что она, проявляя что-то похожее на нежность, извиняется, успокаивает. Раньше он едва ли не кричал от ужаса, теперь ее прикосновения почти приятны. Если потерпеть несколько ужасных минут, дальше все пройдет легко, если нет… он не хочет об этом думать.

Когда тварь явилась впервые (чуть больше чем через месяц, после того как он снова оказался в Азкабане), показалось, что это дементор проник в реальность из его кошмаров, чтобы высосать душу. Теперь он точно знал, что с дементором тварь не имеет ничего общего. Он вообще не очень понимал, как она выглядит, казалось, что она соткана из морозного воздуха и может менять свою форму, число конечностей и размеры. В один момент она напоминала огромную змею, в другой — гигантского спрута с десятком щупалец, в третий появлялось ощущение, что его обнимает невидимый человек. Гладит, целует, ласкает… медленно убивает.

Тварь почти нежно проводит чем-то ледяным и острым по горлу Люциуса, чуть царапает кожу. Наверное, клыками, вряд ли она носит с собой нож. Ведь это просто тварь, а не человек, и ей снова нужна его кровь. Дыхание сбивается, когда она сначала проводит холодным и липким по его шее, а потом осторожно кусает прямо над сонной артерией. Люциус дергается, кольцо на его шее сжимается сильнее, и он уже боится шелохнуться, чтобы не разозлить тварь. Убедившись, что он больше не сопротивляется, та начинает торопливо пить. Это не больно… совсем не больно, только до безумия страшно, потому, что буквально чувствуешь, как по каплям вытекает жизнь.

Хуже всего было то, что от посещения твари не оставалось никаких следов: ни царапин, ни укусов, ни синяков. Словно она ему снилась. Поначалу он даже думал, что сходит с ума. До тех пор, пока на ежемесячном осмотре колдомедик не заметил, что у него наблюдается малокровие, и не прописал кроветворное и дополнительную порцию мяса. Но доказать, что им ужинает чертова тварь, появляющаяся непонятно откуда в камере, Люциус не мог. Он пытался подкупить охрану, или добиться того, чтобы его хотя бы перевели в другую камеру — ничего не вышло. Деньги новую власть не интересовали совсем — Шеклболт успешно боролся с коррупцией. В отчаянии Люциус уже думал обставить дело так, чтобы его признали сумасшедшим и сдали в Мунго, но у него не было никакой уверенности, что это поможет. Ужасно хотелось жить, просто жить. Ему осталось отсидеть всего лишь год, а потом он запрется в поместье, окружив себя самыми надежными защитными чарами. Ни одна тварь не просочится. Вера в это успокаивала.

Тварь пьет жадно, хлюпая и причмокивая, иногда останавливается, чтобы слизать капли. Она нагревается, ее дыхание согревается, а у Люциуса начинает кружиться голова. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, дышать становится тяжелее. Каждый раз он боится, что она слишком увлечется и убьет его, высосав всю кровь. Он бьется в ее объятиях, но она только сильнее сжимает свои кольца на груди и шее. От ужаса и бессилия хочется рыдать. Люциус сглатывает, тварь на секунду замирает, ласкает теплыми щупальцами лицо, собирает выступившие слезы и продолжает пить. Кажется, что с каждым глотком она становится все горячее, значит — скоро напьется, и настанет черед совсем другому.

На протяжении трех месяцев почти каждую ночь тварь приходила, и питалась, а насытившись, начинала с ним играть. Она стягивала с него робу, выпускала коготки и до крови царапала кожу — на груди, спине, животе, ногах, руках — везде и сразу, а потом водила по ранкам чем-то шершавым и горячим, похожим на язык, и они затягивались. Она щекотала его своими вездесущими щупальцами, опутывала ими его руки и ноги, теребила соски, пока они не начинали болеть, пыталась проникнуть в рот, ласкала член. От страха и стыда, обессилевший от кровопотери, он поначалу просто отключался, а когда приходил в себя, твари уже не было. Но потом он, к своему ужасу, начал получать от ее игр извращенное удовольствие, а тварь стала действовать смелее.

Когда Люциус уже готов вот-вот потерять сознание, она, наконец, его отпускает, облизывает напоследок ранку и тянет лечь на кушетку. Ее горячее дыхание касается губ, носа, щек, словно она разглядывает его лицо. Ощущения странные, он будто лежит в объятиях любовника, и ему тепло и почти хорошо, только в голове слегка шумит. Тварь сейчас кажется человеком, горячим, настоящим, живым человеком. Она (хотя скорее он) расстегивает его робу, ласкает грудь, целует в губы — Люциус не отвечает. Что бы ему ни казалось, он знает, что это всего лишь дьявольская тварь, которую он интересует исключительно в качестве источника пищи. Кольца, обвившие его грудь и шею, исчезают, сверху ложится плотное человеческое тело, в живот упирается нечто твердое — член?! Это что-то новое… 

Собравшись с силами, Люциус пытается столкнуть с себя тварь, бьет ее кулаком куда-то в район лица, упирается ногой в пах. Еще никогда она не была настолько человеческой, настолько ощутимой, может сегодня получится избавиться от нее? Нет. Тварь отшатывается и мгновенно меняется. Одна пара щупалец связывает руки Люциуса и рывком заводит их за голову, вторая стягивает штаны, еще четыре оплетают ноги и разводят их в стороны. Он дергается в путах, хотя понимает, что это бесполезно, хочет закричать, но рот тут же заполняет еще одно щупальце, горячее и толстое. Люциус со всей силы стискивает челюсти — бесполезно, оно слишком твердое. От обиды и бессилия из глаз текут слезы. За что ему это? Почему? Сейчас кажется, что Мунго это куда лучший вариант, чем еще хоть одну ночь провести наедине с этой тварью. Это все просто невыносимо!

Он стонет, а тварь ласково гладит его по голове, словно успокаивает. Ее дыхание ощущается на груди, что-то горячее и мокрое касается сосков, теребит их. Люциус знает, что та хочет его возбудить, но не собирается поддаваться. Прикосновения противны, если бы он мог, он бы вырвал твари все ее многочисленные щупальца и заставил их сожрать. Он представляет ее сейчас как уродливого осьминога, который вцепился в него своими отвратительными отростками, ими же лапает, и водит по его груди огромным раздвоенным языком, вываливающимся из безгубого рта. Люциус едва сдерживает рвоту.

Тварь меняется, она снова ощущается как человек. Хотя щупальца удерживающие ноги и руки Люциуса никуда не исчезли, но он снова чувствует: тяжесть горячего тела; руки с пятью пальцами на каждой, которыми тварь медленно гладит его ребра; длинные волосы — они щекочут живот, когда та наклоняется чтобы провести языком вокруг пупка. Картинка осьминога в голове помимо воли расплывается, и перед ним предстает молодой гибкий мужчина с гривой темных волос и развратными губами, которые уже в реальности обхватили его член. Нет, нет, он не должен забывать, с кем имеет дело на самом деле! Но картинка в его голове, как назло, настолько устойчивая, а рот, вбирающий его член такой горячий, что Люциус возбуждается помимо воли. 

Тварь гладит и мнет его бедра, подводит ладони под ягодицы, раздвигает их, ласкает влажными пальцами анус. Люциус зажимается, хотя понимает, что это бесполезно. Тварь делает с ним все, что хочет. Она с чмоканьем облизывает головку члена, посасывает, просовывает кончик языка в щелку и снова сосет. Возбуждение накатывает волнами, Люциус стонет и стискивает зубами заткнувший ему рот отросток, рискуя их сломать. 

Его бесит собственная беспомощность, бесит это нежеланное возбуждение, он ненавидит эту проклятую тварь! И… любит ее. Он жаждет трахнуть ее в рот, хочет проникнуть в него глубже, сильнее, излиться в нее так, чтобы она захлебнулась. Но это случится не сегодня. Лизнув последний раз его член, тварь отстраняется, щупальца подтягивают ноги повыше, и ануса касается что-то большое и горячее. Зажимайся — не зажимайся — тварь его трахнет, это Люциус знает точно. Поэтому он расслабляется, не желая терпеть боль, и толстый член твари входит в его тело.

Тварь трахает его быстро и как-то нервно, слышно только ее сбивчивое дыхание и удары плоть о плоть. Люциус вздрагивает каждый раз, когда ее член касается простаты, и каждый раз он проклинает ее и свое тело. Ему холодно и противно, но при этом он весь уже мокрый от пота и до предела возбужден. Безумие какое-то… Мыслей и картин в голове уже нет, он просто ждет того сладостного мига, когда тварь доведет его до оргазма и исчезнет. Лучше бы навсегда. Он уже не верит, что останется в своем уме к тому моменту, как его выпустят из Азкабана. 

Уже скоро. Толчки твари становятся рваными, она сжимает в руке его член и начинает усиленно дрочить — хочет, чтобы он кончил первым, но не справляется — ее член начинает извергать сперму у него внутри. В этот миг она теряет контроль над всеми своими щупальцами, они вдруг исчезают, и Люциус со стоном, кончает, забрызгивая себе спермой живот. Тварь тяжело дышит, она лежит на нем, обнимает за бедра, и Люциус чувствует, как колотится ее сердце. 

У твари… какой-то непонятной чертовой твари из бездны есть сердце? Это невозможно. Абсолютно невозможно. Не мог же он раньше не заметить, что у нее есть сердце! Но вот же оно… стучит. Она подползает вверх и начинает слизывать сперму с его живота. 

— Убирайся! — кричит Люциус.

Тварь замирает, потом резко поднимается, целует его в губы и исчезает, унося с собой запах пыли, пепла и гнилых цветов.

* * *

Больше она не появлялась. Люциус с ужасом ждал ночи, но тварь не пришла, и на следующую, тоже. Наигралась в свои игры и оставила его, наконец, в покое. Как он и хотел. Только он почему-то все ждал ее. Дни стали совсем серыми, похожими друг на друга, ему стало не хватать этих странных игр, прикосновений, ласки, секса. Ужас, который вызывала тварь, начал забываться, а вот наслаждение, которое он получал благодаря ей, Люциус вспоминал все чаще. 

Примерно через месяц пришло письмо от адвоката — появился вариант, благодаря которому его могут отпустить досрочно. Люциус не мог пожаловаться на жестокость приговора — почти все остальные приверженцы Волдеморта получили пожизненные сроки, а ему присудили всего полтора года — но, конечно, был рад возможности оказаться на воле пораньше.

Через два дня охрана вывела его из камеры и проводила в комнату свиданий. Там его уже ждало пятеро: комендант, адвокат, два представителя Министерства и…

— Блэк! — Люциус не смог сдержать изумленного возгласа.

Тот ухмыльнулся. Вид у Блэка был, правда, далеко не цветущий, словно сам год провел в Азкабане, в соседней с ним камере. Тощий, седой, с какой-то серой кожей — как с того света вернулся. Впрочем, похоже, действительно, именно оттуда и вернулся. Глаза у него были скрыты круглыми темными очками, что в помещении выглядело странно.

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Малфой, — комендант предложил ему деревянное кресло.

Садиться со скованными за спиной руками было не слишком удобно. Один из министерских, толстяк с короткой шеей и торчащими ушами, вышел вперед.

— Мистер Малфой, возможно, вам известно, что по новому положению Министерства, осужденный на срок не более пяти лет Азкабана волшебник, может быть отпущен, если за него поручится герой Второй Магической войны.

Люциус кивнул — все это он уже знал. Правда, желающих поручиться за него «героев» адвокату в свое время найти не удалось. Похоже, вылезший из Преисподней Блэк решил оказать ему милость. Люциус бросил взгляд на Блэка, тот тоже смотрел на него и все так же ухмылялся. Толстяк перехватил его взгляд.

— Да, вы правы. Мистер Блэк выразил желание поручиться за вас. По Положению, вы с ним должны встречаться минимум три раза в неделю, не менее часа. В случае, если у него возникнут сомнения в вашей благонадежности, вы вернетесь в Азкабан. 

Люциус снова посмотрел на Блэка: интересно, какой резон тому помогать? Друзьями они не были даже в мирное время. Родственные чувства к Нарциссе? Нелепица. Ноздрей коснулся запах, и Люциус вздрогнул. Так пахла тварь, он не смог бы спутать этот запах ни с чем. Тем временем толстяк продолжал:

— Поручительство продлится столько же, сколько осталось от вашего срока в Азкабане, то есть одиннадцать месяцев, три недели и четыре дня, начиная с сегодняшнего числа. Если вы согласны…

— Можно, я сначала поговорю с Малфоем наедине? — голос у Блэка был хриплый. — Мы давно не виделись, — тут он хмыкнул, — может, я зря все это затеял.

Толстяк посмотрел на своего коллегу, который пожал плечами и взглянул на коменданта.

— Почему бы и нет, — сказал тот, взмахнул палочкой, чтобы привязать Люциуса к креслу, и предложил всем, кроме Блэка, выйти.

— Послушай… — Блэк медленно приблизился к нему, гнилостный запах стал сильнее. Теперь сомнений быть не могло.

— Это был ты? Да? Ты! — от ярости потемнело в глазах, он рванулся к Блэку, и едва не оторвал кресло от пола.

Тот отшатнулся:

— Подожди, выслушай…

— Ублюдок! Я же тебя уничтожу! — его уже просто трясло. — Как ты это провернул? Как? А теперь решил меня освободить, чтобы продолжить на воле?! Надеешься, что я и дальше буду тебе задницу подставлять?! Ненавижу!

— Я тут не при чем! — не выдержал Блэк и заорал в ответ. — Понимаешь? Нет? Я не контролировал себя, не осознавал ничего, а когда понял — я ж чуть руки на себя не наложил! Да чтоб ты сам сдох, Малфой!

— Ну да, конечно, не контролировал… — Люциус скривился. Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, но это не помогло. Хотелось встать и просто вырвать Блэку глотку, а потом долго пинать его окровавленный труп. Возможно, после этого он бы его простил. 

— Да, не знал. Представь себе. Я три месяца провалялся в коме! Гарри с невыразимцами вытащили меня из Арки, ты даже представить себе не можешь, какой там был ад…

— Нет, Блэк, это ты представить себе не можешь, что это, когда ты сидишь в одиночке, а каждую ночь к тебе приходит нечто, пьет твою кровь и имеет, как шлюху с Дрянн-аллеи!

Блэк побледнел и вцепился пальцами в стол.

— Прости… — прошептал он. — Я просто не мог ничего с этим поделать, я вообще не понимаю, почему приходил именно к тебе, и как приходил — тоже не понимаю! Разве что… Какой у тебя был номер камеры?

— Шестнадцать дробь двести тридцать восемь.

Блэк тихо засмеялся и склонил голову, так что седые волосы закрыли лицо.

— Как у меня… Все правильно. Чертова сущность отправилась туда, где провела «лучшие» годы своей жизни. 

— Сущность? Ты о чем? 

Люциус пытался понять хоть что-то из того бреда, что говорил Блэк. Но даже если тот не виноват — это ничего не значит. Такое оскорбление не забывается.

— Гарри смог вернуть мое тело, но души в нем не было, или, скорее, она вернулась отдельно от тела. Там очень страшное и странное место, Малфой. Кромешный ад с тварями, которых ты и представить себе не можешь.

— Боюсь, что теперь могу… 

Блэк опустил голову еще ниже:

— Это все души, и души не всегда плохих людей. Просто там — возможно все, и если ты не порвешь кого-нибудь на части, порвут тебя, и будут рвать снова и снова до скончания веков, пока сам не отрастишь когти, клыки и щупальца. 

— И? Как это все объясняет внезапную тягу твоей души к моей крови и телу?

— Похоже, я приходил к тебе, для того, чтобы снова почувствовать себя живым и соединиться с собственным телом. Я точно не знаю, Малфой, это все только предположения. Мне безумно нужна была твоя кровь. Представь — я до сих пор помню ее вкус и запах, — он поднял голову и облизнулся, у Люциуса по спине побежали мурашки.

— Ты псих! Это тебя надо закрыть в Азкабане, после того, что ты со мной сделал…

— Я знаю, что я сделал! Я не мог это контролировать. Ты был мне нужен — это инстинкт. Может, даже не конкретно ты, просто кто-то живой, способный накормить, согреть, — Блэк обнял себя руками, словно ему вдруг стало холодно. — Ты не понимаешь, как там было холодно! Сейчас тебе ничего не грозит. После того, как я пришел в себя и понял, что натворил и благодаря кому вообще вернулся, сразу попытался хоть как-то загладить свою вину. Подумал, что если ты окажешься на воле пораньше…

— И ты решил, что этого будет достаточно? Что за три месяца унижений, мне хватит лишнего года свободы и сомнительной радости видеть твою гнусную рожу три раза в неделю?

Блэк заскрипел зубами и стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Чего ты хочешь, Малфой?

Чего он хотел? Люциус на мгновение задумался. Злость душила его, но в памяти уже всплывали проведенные с тварью ночи, ласки, сладкая боль, оргазм. Он облизал пересохшие губы и сказал:

— Сатисфакции.

Блэк засмеялся.

— Хочешь меня трахнуть? Малфой, ты в своем уме? У тебя дома жена красавица, а ты хочешь меня?

Он выпрямился и стянул очки. Глаза у него были страшные — радужка будто выгорела, стала совсем белой, белки покраснели. Люциуса передернуло, и он отвел взгляд. 

— Все еще хочешь? Пожалуйста, я не против, если тебе это поможет.

— Ты — не человек.

Блэк подошел к нему совсем близко:

— Нет, Малфой. Человек. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. — Люциус заставил себя снова на него посмотреть — Блэк ухмылялся. — Мы оба с тобой преступники. Знаю — ты никогда меня не простишь, ну и не надо. Только дай успокоить собственную совесть и подарить тебе год свободы. Потом можешь мстить — как угодно, хоть нашинковать меня ножиком и скормить собакам. Дружить с тобой я все равно не собирался.

Дружить? Люциусу стало смешно — нет, ни о какой дружбе и речи быть не может. У него есть куда более интересные идеи. Блэк теперь ему должен, а значит, согласится на многое, чтобы загладить свою вину. Люциус поднял голову и прищурился.

— Хорошо. Считай, сейчас я принял твои извинения. Мне вот только интересно, щупальца отращивать ты теперь не умеешь?

Несколько секунд Блэк смотрел на него с каменным выражением лица, Люциус даже подумал, что его хватил удар. Но тут Блэк улыбнулся и ответил:

— Знаешь… А я не проверял. Все может быть.


End file.
